


Lord of the Rings

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A fight between Casey and Zeke seems to ruin a great evening





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, "The books are better than the movie."

Guys! Stokely rolled her eyes. How was it possible that they were on the best way to ruin a wonderful evening because of such a stupid fight?

For so long she had waited for this event. The premiere of the second Lord-of-the-rings Movie. The tickets had been sold out since weeks. But of course, Zeke had managed it to get three of them anyway, best seats. It had been a great event; the theater had turned into Middle-earth with all the decor and merchandise booths; the amazing film music by Howard Shore was playing in the background. Dressed up people everywhere; Gandalf was chatting with Saruman, Galadriel flirting with Aragon, Hobbits, Gollum, Legolas, and Arwen; some costumes just amazing, some of them a bit ridiculous, but no one cared. All of them were bound together through the love for Tolkien and his work. And / or the movies, Peter Jackson had made out of the wonderful story.

Or, that was the keyword. Casey, dressed up as the most perfect Frodo Stokely could imagine; almost a double of Elijah Wood, who had taken over the role in the movie, had gotten a lot of attention. Not only other visitors of the movie asked him for a photo together, no, he had also attracted the interest of the press; he was interviewed several time, pictures and videos were taken. And though he actually didn't like it to stand in the spotlight, he obviously seemed to enjoy it this time. His eyes were sparkling, he was all smile and chatted briskly with everyone around.

Zeke's mood, though, had darkened with every minute. Finally, he couldn't hold back anymore.  
„I don't get it,“ he huffed, obviously annoyed.  
„How can make people such a fuss because of this shitty movie?“

„Huh?“  
Casey stared at him.  
„But it's brilliant. The movies brought Middle-earth to life.“

„Wrong. Tolkien did, with his books. He created the world, as complex as ours. And Jackson did fuck it up. The movies are a shit!“

Casey blinked.  
„No, they are not! The Shire is just wonderful, just like I've always pictured it. And the Hobbits?“  
He laughed and dangled with his feet, which were dressed in big, hairy socks.  
„How can you not like them? They are warmhearted. Funny. So small but so strong.“

Stokely noticed Zeke's eyes resting thoughtfully on Casey for a short moment; then he shook his head violently.  
„Maybe. Some parts of the movie are quite okay. But the rest of it? Elves at Helms Klamm? Arwen? Come on, it's a pain what Jackson did with the books. Tolkien would turn over in his grave if he would know.“

Casey smirked.  
„Zeke, you are an ignorant shit. I'm sure Tolkien would be more generous. Of course, you can't film a book like this one-to-one; Peter Jackson has the right to his own interpretation.“

„The right?“  
Stokely almost flinched at Zeke's booming voice; some people around already started to throw curious looks in their direction.  
„The right? That's outright bullshit, Casey. Dumbheads like you might fall for it, but no one who loves Tolkien's books will ever agree.“

He turned around and, pushing some bystanders aside, he cut his way through the crowd to the entrance of the theater. Casey looked stunned, Stokely even noticed some tears sparkling in his eyes. Great! She put her arm around his shoulder and wondered what actually had happened to let Zeke freak out like that. Okay, in a way she agreed with him, not all what Jackson did with the books was like Tolkien had planned it to be. But was it that bad? She loved the books, had read them umpteenth of times but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the movies, too. Jackson had done a good job, that was out of the question.

„I need to go to the washroom,“ Casey interrupted her thoughts, his voice still trembling.  
„We could meet in front of the theater later, okay?“

She nodded knowingly; when Casey needed some time alone, the washroom was always a welcome refuge for him. In the meantime she would look after Zeke, have a serious talk with him.

…

 

She found him some minutes later quite a distance away from the theater in a quiet corner, smoking.  
„What the hell was that, Zeke?“

He had put on his defiant face when he turned around to her.  
„Why do you care?“

Stokely sparkled at him annoyed.  
„Because Casey is my friend. And you did hurt him.“

„Not my fault,“ Zeke snapped.  
„When he can't handle the truth.“

„You are such an ass!“  
Stunned Stokely shook her head.  
„Grow up, Zeke. It's just a movie! Don't you think you were overreacting a bit? Casey had had a lot of fun this evening until you ruined it.“

„Yeah, that was obvious.“  
Zeke pulled the face.  
„He was not himself anymore. Posed, as if he would be Elijah Wood, the new superstar. It wouldn't have surprised me when he would have started to sign autographs.“

„Oh!“  
Suddenly Stokely started to understand. So the stupid fight had never been because of Tolkien, the books or the movies. It was all about ...  
„Oh, I get it!“

„You don't understand anything at all,“ Zeke hissed.

Stokes smirked.  
„There is a term for it, you know. It's called jealousy.“

„Bullshit!“

„For sure it is,“ Stokely agreed, half smiling now.  
„To think that anything could ever step between you two. Casey did enjoy the attention he's gotten for his costume, but it was just fun for a moment. He cares more for you than for anyone else. In the moment he hides in the washroom of the theater and tries to understand what was going on. Maybe you should go and talk with him.“

Zeke shrugged, suddenly looking slightly abashed.  
„I don't know if this is a good idea. I never was good with words.“

She couldn't help it.  
„That's obvious, Zeke. You prefer to put on a fight instead of talking about your feelings. Very smart.“  
Satisfied she noticed Zeke cringing; served him right.

„It's okay, Stokes, you can stop bothering him now.“

The soft voice of Casey let both of them jerk around. He was still looking like the little Hobbit, with the wig, his hairy feet, the cape and the backpack. His eyes briefly fall on Stokes, he smiled reassuring to let her know that everything was okay. Then he turned to Zeke.

„So, jealous,“ he asked and his eyes sparkled slightly amused.  
„Really? That's so cute, Zeke.“

„Ähm ...“  
It happened only rarely that Zeke Tyler, the king of Herrington High, blushed. But he did now. And Stokely decided that it was about time for her to go home. For sure these two had a lot to talk about.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
